


Unpredictable

by Leicastel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Social Anxiety, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Price came charging in her life like a bull and it was definitely scary at first, but she had a different effect on Max. Chloe made her feel like she could open up more, be a little more adventurous and just a bit more rebellious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

Max always wondered how it would feel to drown.  
  
How terrifying would it be for water to rush into your nose and your mouth, to fill your lungs completely and burn like they were on fire then inevitably lose consciousness until your mind fades to black?  
  
Was it a terrible way to go?  
  
Not that Max was ready to go, she just felt like there was a lot of water involved in the very near future and she wanted to feel at least somewhat prepared. She wasn't the best swimmer, but she did find peace submerged underwater, which is where she was right now.  
  
Besides, her powers have cheated death before. Surely she could do it again, right?  
  
Sunk to the bottom of the pool, Max stares up at the lights as it twists and waves with the water, it probably isn't the healthiest thing to do without goggles but she likes it down here. It's quiet, it's peaceful and she can hear just her thoughts only; she wished she could hold her breath forever.  
  
A blob of blue suddenly looks down at her and before she can even react, an arm shoots out toward her and lifts her back to the surface.  
  
Max gasps both in surprise and for air, flailing a bit before trying to rub the chlorine out of her eyes.  
  
"Jeez Caufield, you'll never be the next Michael Phelps at this rate." It's Chloe, she's laying on her belly at the edge of the pool with an amused expression but deeper in her blue eyes was a glint of concern. "Whatya doin' all the way down there?"  
  
"Ha Ha Chloe," Max sighs, waddling to the edge of the pool and flicking a little bit of pool water at Chloe. "I was just checking if I was part mermaid or something."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Chloe rolls to stand to her feet. "Well, let me know if you sprout any gills or fins. That'd be hella nice, you could star on that 'Believe it or Not' show!" She offers her hand to Max.  
  
Max takes the offered help gratefully, lifting herself out of the chemical drenched pool and shivering instantly at the sudden cool air.  
  
Chloe, ever the gentlewoman was prepared and had a clean towel waiting for her, though ended up dropping it on her head and roughly attempting to dry it.  
  
"Bleh, quit that, I'm not a dog!" Max received nothing but an amused chuckle. She pouts, wrapping the towel around her shoulders. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Here to see you, of 'course." Chloe has a slight skip to her step. "Was just thinking about my best friend and wondered 'how should I brighten her day?' Which was a no brainer, it's me! Obviously."  
  
Max can't help but laugh as they head towards the locker rooms, secretly her heart warms a bit of a fuzzy feeling, the thought of Chloe thinking about her felt wonderful and for her to go out of her way to hound her down in the Blackwell recreational area fed her ego.  
  
"Hey hipster whore!" a voice hollered from the other side of the pool. It was Victoria and her posse of fiends–friends. They were hot on her tail and all she wanted to do was shower and get the hell out of here.  
  
But Chloe was all about confrontation. Opposite of Max, who froze in spot and kept her gaze down.  
  
"You are aware that your blue-haired mongrel isn't allowed here anymore, right?" Victoria sneers as she caught up to them, hands on her hips clad in a swim suit.  
  
Max gritted her teeth, she just wanted to leave and be with Chloe. She pulled the towel around her shoulders tighter, a list of comebacks rolling through her head but none capable of escaping her mouth.  
  
"Hey! Fuck off ass-kisser, before I kick that ass right back into that pool."  
  
"Ha! Not before I call security and have you thrown out of here like the delinquent you are."  
  
"Try me, bitch." Chloe flips both birds at Victoria, taking a step forward as if ready to fulfill her threat. Before she could even attempt it, Max snatches at Chloe's hand and pulls her towards the locker rooms to avoid any more confrontation of the two.  
  
Her heart is racing and her mind is jumbled, she's murmuring incoherent words which bewilders Chloe as she's stumbling behind Max. They make it to the locker room, not that'll keep Victoria out but it gives Max time to breath and calm down.  
  
She can't, it feels like her chest is about to explode and her heart is thundering restlessly. Chloe is cursing, not sure if it's to the air or at her for separating her from Victoria.  
  
"–in the water. She'd live! I'm sure the rich floozy could swim an- whoa. Caufield, are you okay?"  
  
Max nods her head and places a hand to her heart, it's beating wildly. She can't seem to focus and has to lean against the locker for support. She's always had a touch of panic before, it's sort of why she doesn't take to too many sudden encounters or new people; especially the loud ones.  
  
Chloe Price was different story.  
  
Chloe Price came charging in her life like a bull and it was definitely scary at first, but she had a different effect on Max. Chloe made her feel like she could open up more, be a little more adventurous and just a bit more rebellious.  
  
Chloe Price always found a way to soothed her inner tremors, it was like she was the valuable oxygen while drowning underwater.  
  
Max rose her hand blindly in the air, as if she were going to attempt to rewind time all the way before the conflict but before she could Chloe grabbed at her hand and entwined their fingers, holding it tight.  
  
The reaction wasn't quite immediate, she could recognized being pinned against the lockers then another hand caressing her face. She saw Chloe looking down at her and her lips moving but no sound emitting from them and she was sure she still had a deer in the headlights look on her face.  
  
Chloe leaned her forehead on Max's own and that seemed to break Max out of her stupor.  
  
"¬–ere for you. I'm here for you, Max." Chloe repeats sternly. "I'm here Max, I'm not going anywhere so stay with me."  
  
It hits Max like a truck and she seemed to finally have control of her body. She can feel the devotion in Chloe's hand entwined in her own and the warmth of her breath against her face, lips just barely ghosting over her own.  
  
Chloe is here and she is here for her.  
  
With her free arm, she wraps it around her best friend and brings her in closer, choking back a dry sob into her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Max mumbles, apologizing for a hundred things. She feels like she doesn't deserve someone like Chloe Price, not after abandoning her for five years.  
  
"Sorry? Don't ever be fucking sorry." Chloe growls into Max's neck, she always had a weird way of showing her affection. "You matter to me Max, don't you ever forget that."  
  
That's all the reassurance Max needed.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This can also be viewed at casteilion.tumblr.com


End file.
